ycm2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Kiriyazuki
Jason Kiriyazuki, known as one of the top duelists at Elemental Academy, holds the title as the "Pride of the Element Academy". He represents his school in every meet they have and also is their top student. He also is the true leader of the Signers and the president of the Shinrei-Miya Elite Squad in the Academy. Personality Jason tends to be quite friendly, except during times that people begin to annoy him. Although it seems that he never smiles, he does show signs of happiness and content, but not to the extent that he screams like a girl. He does have a sense of humor, but in a civilized way, although he tends to laugh quite a bit. Design Jason has brown eyes and hair with a blue wave. He also wears a black T-shirt with a blue wave on it. He also wears blue fingerless gloves with red hand protectors (similar to Naruto). He wears light blue jeans and blue sneakers. He wears a golden duel disc on his left arm. Biography Born into a family that is well-renown for their duelist skills, Jason has been encouraged to carry on their family's legacy. Since the age of 4, he has been ranking #1 at his locals for the past 3 years and has even won an international title abroad. But he has become bored as every year, he has to play the same people again and again, so he couldn't improve. Recently, his parents saw his ambition to become stronger and suggested that he'd enroll at Elemental Academy and become even better. He did just that and went up in the ranks to become one of the best duelists that Elemental Academy could train. He passed his entrance exams with almost perfect marks and intends to keep them high. Relations Jason has a very good relation with many of the students in Elemental Academy. He currently has a relation with Posie B. and is friends with the twins, Rua and Ruka. His teachers and him share a very mild relationship, and on occasion, they would invite him to their meetings to discuss the future of Duel Monsters. He is also acquainted with the creator of Duel Monsters due to him attending a local tournament in which it was sponsored by Pegasus. He does not have a good relation with H. Gerund Lorenzo Drazer due to the fact that Ger dislikes him for being so successful in Blaze Blue while he is stuck as a Steel Brown. The two constantly clash with each other to prove who is the better duelist, mainly because Gerund challenges Jason just to prove that Blaze Red students are arrogant (in which Jason wins all the time and leaves Ger humiliated). Deck Jason plays an Elemental Hero themed deck that focuses on feminine hero monsters with solid ATK and DEF. It mainly focuses on quick summoning and invulnerability. His Ground Deck focuses on keeping the opponent at bay with damage-related effects and reviving his heroes for more fusions and synchroes, while his Turbo Deck focuses on quick summoning and "hit-and-run" tactics, but still use some of the tactics from the Ground Deck. }}|background: }|background:#5400ff}}; }|color: }|color:#8aff00}}" colspan="6" | } | } |Ground Deck}} |- }| valign="top" style="border-top:none;" }} } }| valign="top" style="border-top:none;" } |Magic|Spells}} '' |CONTENT= * The Seal of Orichalcos * Eternal City x2 * Polymerization x2 * Discard Fusion x2 * Familial Bonds * Brain Control x2 * Miracle Fusion * Hero Tuning * Sakura Katana x2 * Fusion Sage x2 * Reinforcement of the Army x2 }} }} }| valign="top" style="border-top:none;" }} |} }}|background: }|background:#800000}}; }|color: }|color:#FFFF00}}" colspan="6" | } | } |Turbo Deck}} |- }| valign="top" style="border-top:none;" }} } }| valign="top" style="border-top:none;" } |Magic|Spells}} '' |CONTENT= * Speed World * Speed World 2 * Speed Spell - The End of Storm x2 * Speed Spell - Speed Fusion x3 * Speed Spell - Power Baton x2 * Speed Spell - Final Attack * Speed Spell - Summon Speeder x2 * Speed Spell - Speed Storm x2 * Speed Spell - Angel Baton x2 * Speed Spell - Sonic Buster * Speed Spell - Hypertuner x2 }} }} }| valign="top" style="border-top:none;" }} |}